Another ring
by Somebody.smileyface
Summary: When you're brought to Middle Earth suddenly, you tend to wonder what happened. You also wonder why you're an elf and why you're wearing a fancy ring that will not come off your finger. Its just the cherry on top of the cake when you find you have to go on some big adventure with a load of weirdos, seriously, what happened to your life? (10th walker, Legolas/OC) Please read :)
1. Prologue thing

**Ok, before we start, please take into account that I am in the middle of writing 3 other stories and I cannot update as often as others. That being said I will try to update as often as I can. Also, I am making this up as I go along so feel free to give me tips, ideas for the story line, constructive criticism... ****_The_**** lot! Please review, maybe not this chapter because its short and its only a prolouge type thing but hopefully the other chapters? Anyway on with this story prolouge type thing.**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own anything but my future OC's, the rest belongs to Tolkien._**

It began with the forging of the great rings.

Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.

Seven were given to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

And nine... Nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desired power, for within these rings was bound the strength to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.

Manwë and Varda, however, from the Halls of Ilmarin saw this treachery and forged a fourth elven ring, pure and beautiful, yet as dangerously powerful as them. This ring could not fall into the wrong hands. And so they searched, searched desperately for someone worthy enough to bear this ring. The two looked throughout middle earth and when they didn't find a single person they reluctantly moved on to other realms. But still, they could not find a single person worthy.

Finally, just as they were about to give up they looked to the faraway realm, earth, a world without magic, but much more evolved than any other they had seen. The pair looked through country after country when they finally came across a girl. Her name was Lexi. She was the one.


	2. Chapter 1

**Soooo, hey. I'm really surprised (and glad) that so many people liked the last chapter thing, I'm sure it wasn't that good. Anyway, I'm pleased that you like it and I open you'll like this one too. This is basically before she goes to Middle Earth. Thankyou so much for my reviews abaudia and nienna14, you inspired me to carry on with the chapter. Please feel free to give feedback, good or bad. Can I ask you all something? Shall I just send Lexi to middle earth or should I send some other characters and if so which ones? Anyway thanks for reading, on with the first proper chapter!**

* * *

A pretty girl with waist length, wavy, light brown hair stared at her tv frozen in place, her dark blue eyes glazed over as she looked unseeingly at the ending credits moving ever so slowly down and off of the screen, this was Lexi Varjak . Even after the credits finished she still sat there, gazing at the blank window of light. She stayed like this for at least half an hour until her phone buzzed in her pocket, finally shocking her out of her stupor. Shocking her so much in fact, that she fell off the chair and landed heavily on her back. She moaned in pain and gingerly got her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the screen. It was a message from Morgan, her best friend. It read:

_Hey Lex, did you just see Now you see me? It was on telly half hour ago? The ending was the best! Anyway I'm coming over in a bit, I'll see you soon xox_

Lexi immediately began to type back when there was a knock at the door. Still hurt and unable to get up from her position on the floor she just shouted for whoever it was to come in. Seconds later a face appeared over the red sofa that she fell off of.

"Watcha doing down there?" Said the girl above her. This was Morgan Root. Dark brown, elbow length, curly hair framed her oval face and a thick fringe almost co

vered her sparkling green eyes. She was grinning happily, as she never stopped doing, and reaching her hand out to help me up.

"You know, Morgan," Lexi grunted as the taller girl pulled her up "when people say they're coming over in a bit they usually mean they're coming in at least 15 minutes, not 5 seconds."

"Heeeey," she cried as if she were offended "it was at least 9 seconds, probably more."

"Right, because that's so much better."

"It is!" She insisted "anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"I fell off the chair." Lexi mumbled.

"Ha! Why?" Morgan laughed.

"Because you made me jump, it was ummm... Quiet."

"Right, because you zoned out again. What was it this time? Mum made you read? Brother made you listen to his girl problems? You were watching something?"

"Fine I was watching Now you see me and I spose I was watching it for too long without doing something else."

"Lexi!" She cried "that was a good film! How much did you miss?"

"I don't know," Lexi snapped, bored of her friend constantly going on about films and how much she misses.

"Ohhhhh, Lexi, do you know how much you miss? All those good fil-"

"Films and good stories that are just waiting to be watched and read... Yeah yeah, I know. It's not my fault I have such a low capacity for boredom."

"Yeah well, you will watch that film if it's the last thing you do. Anyway what I actually came over for is-" Morgan was cut off.

"You come over everyday for absolutely no reason. Why's today any different?" Lexi deadpanned.

"Because it's your birthday tomorrow!" She giggled.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..."

"Yes I can tell!" She laughed, "anyway were going camping tonight to celebrate."

"Wait, did you just say tonight?"

"Yeah, we're leaving at 5" Morgan grinned excitedly.

"Errr Morgan?" Lexi murmured, looking at her phone.

"Yeah?"

"It's 25 minutes past 4."

"What?" She shouted "oh no! We're supposed to be ready now." Morgan moaned "we needed to go shopping too!"

"Right..." Lexi said cautiously, shooting her friend a weird look. This was the first time se had seen her friend not smiling. "Then we'll go shopping now, come back and pack really quickly."

"No! I shop you pack! Come on quickly!" And before she could blink, the front door banged loudly and Morgan had vanished.

"Stupid friends. Stupid party." Lexi grumbled stomping up the stairs moodily "stupid door" stomp "stupid" stomp "chair" stomp stomp "stupid stupid stupid!" Se reached the bedroom "who wants to go bloody camping anyway? Not me!" She yanked the door open forcefully. "They should have asked me! They should've "at least told me before now!" She slammed the heavy wardrobe doors open. Then the enormous solid oak wardrobe decided to fall on her.

When Morgan bustled through the front door around an hour later, her arms almost dragging on the floor, every inch of her heavily laden with shopping bags. She looked around expectantly, expecting to see her best friend sitting in front of the TV, waiting with their packed rucksacks, ready to go. But, well, she didn't.

"LEXI!" She screamed. "Where the hell are you?"

"Thank god!" Came a muffled reply "help me!"

"Help yourself!" Morgan shouted back, being the ever gracious friend she was "you should've packed those bags ages ago!"

"No seriously!" Replied the voice of a panicked Lexi. "I'm suck! The wardrobe fell!" This worried Morgan a bit, she had seen the size of that wardrobe. She dropped the bags and raced up the stairs almost jumping through the door. Once she got in there she laughed. Laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face, for on the floor lay Lexi's huge wooden wardrobe. And through a crack in the side , she could see Lexi curled up and unable to move. "Help!" She squeaked from inside the wardrobe.

"And that's why we're late, I spent the last hour trying to get that wardrobe off of her!" Laughed Morgan. The rest of Lexi's family and friends were literally weeing themselves at the story. "Even had to get Jon and Rhys round from next door who went to get Billy, Jake and Keaton. Oh you should have seen her face when we finally got the wardrobe off her and she saw Jake!" Everybody was in stitches, some like her cousins Isabelle and Tommy were even rolling around on the floor. Lexi just stood awkwardly to the side, her face raspberry coloured.

"Hey," said Aria, another cousin "isn't jake the one that's fancied Lex since forever? The one that keeps trying to kiss her?"

"Yes!" Shouted Isabelle in glee, tears of mirth ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. Lexi just turned away and harrumphed, which in turn bought on a new bout of laughter. She then stormed off and sat on one of the thick logs around the campfire. Laughing, her brother and sister, Jamie and Brett, joined her.

Patting her on the back, Jamie said "don't worry sis, it's not your fault a huge wardrobe fell on you!"

"Yeah!" Added Jamie's twin brother "it's not your fault your boyfriend had to rescue you!" The both burst out laughing again. The rest of the party joined them around the fire and all grabbed marshmallows to toast.

Morgan sat between Jamie and Lexi and Aria sat next to Jamie with her boyfriend Charlie beside her. Then next to Charlie sat Morgan and Lexi's best friend Dan, and next to Dan sat his girlfriend Ingrid. Ingrid was then joined by Lexi's friends Georgia, Kaitlyn and Jordan. Morgan's friend Abbie sat next to Jordan and Tommy sat next to Abbie. Finally Isabelle slotted in between Tommy and Brett.

Conversations finally moved on and Lexi smiled and joined in. Lexi, Morgan and Dan and Ingrid were in the middle of a heated discussion about Jaffa cakes when the fire began to crackle and spit dangerously. There were balls of fire whizzing in all directions until one finally shot forward and hit Lexi in the side of the head. She dropped to the floor and didn't move.

* * *

**In case any of you are wondering, Now you see me is a film abo****ut magicians and crimey arresting stuff? Sorry if that's wrong, I don't know how to describe it, but anyway it's an amazing film, I really do recommend it. Another thing, should I describe the characters in more detail? And what shall I put as the story image?Anyway thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it! See you soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So hi, Thank you to you people who reviewed, followed, favourited, even just viewed. I'm so so sorry it took so long, I've been a bit poorly and, well, I'm just sorry. No excuses.** **Firstly, sorting hat- thank you for reviewing, you make a good and valid point and I totally agree with you, what I meant by evolved was that Middle earth doesn't have electricity or things like guns and stuff like that, I couldn't really think of another word that people in Middle Earth would use to describe it.**

**My other guest reviewer- thanks for your advice, I'd love to help you, is the story on this site? If it isn't how do I read it? Anyway, I loved your idea about Morgan coming and I decided to let her brother and sister come along because I hate the idea of splitting twins up, but yeah, thanks so much, you seem so nice.**

** Also thank you leegree, same as before - Morgan, Brett and Jamie are going to Middle Earth, thanks so much for reviewing! I do try to get it done ass fast as I can but I have a lot of art coursework to do as well. I did like your other suggestion but I wanted leggy and Lexi to meet before hand and, well, you'll see. But anyway, I'm so glad that so many people like the story! **

**Anywoddywezzywuglyway... (don't ask, it sounds so funny when my iPad says it) on with the second chapter!**

Lexi didn't really expect to wake up, let alone wake up in no pain whatsoever. The last thing she remembered was sitting around the fire and seeing a little ball of fire coming straight for her face. She remembered flinching away from it and then it hit her, right on the temple. She felt a brief flash of violent pain. Then she felt nothing.

She stretched, feeling the sun on her face and grass underneath her... Grass? She started groping the floor around her, feeling crisp fresh grass, not rough patches of mud and where on earth was the log? Why wasn't she in the tent? Why couldn't she hear Dan's snores? She forced her eyes open and immediately wished she hadn't.A shockingly bright light shone down on her face and almost blinded her, she tightly squeezed her eyes shut crying out in pain and covered her face with her hands. Just then a shadow fell across her body, making her shiver, goose bumps sprung up all down her arms. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed in fright.

The wizened gnarled face of a very old man loomed about 12 inches from her face, eyes wide with shock. He almost fell backwards when he heard her deafening shriek but he used his brightly lit staff to stop him. Wait, brightly lit staff? Lexi scrambled backwards, sitting up and crouching, terrified of the strange old man.

"Who are you?" She squeaked as she looked up at him. He had long, lank, grey hair that hung about his aged face. Scrappy, slightly threadbare, filthy grey robes hung from his slumped shoulders and an old pointy grey hat flopped slightly over his wise blue eyes. He smiled, standing up straight, making him look powerful and majestic as the sun shone brightly behind his head

"Gandalf, Gandalf the grey" he wheezed "now who might you be?"

"Lexi" she whispered "where am I?" She knew she wasn't at the campsite anymore, there was nothing but grass everywhere she looked. Rolling green fields, lush emerald hills, valleys, plains, the occasional tree dotted about randomly, all of it framed by great snowy mountains far into the distance.

"Just outside of Bree, it is just a while back there, a two, three day trek at the most?"

"Bree?" She asked looking behind her, she could barely make out a tiny cluster of trees in the distance, microscopic columns of smoke rose from what she guessed was a campsite somewhere. "I've never heard of it. What county are we in?" Gandalf looked like he didn't know what to say.

"What realm do you hail from? Bree is a village, right where that smoke is over there. I suggest you and your friends travel with me and you can stay in the Prancing Pony with your friends."

"Friends? where?" She said excitedly, her previous fright forgotten. She looked around and saw Morgan lying next to her, looking totally fine, just asleep. Beyond Morgan, slightly off to the right lay her brother and sister, they too were sleeping peacefully. "Are they ok?" Gandalf nodded slightly with a concerned expression on his face.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"What do you mean where am I from" she snorted.

"I mean which world do you come from?".

"Umm are you crazy?"

"Which world are you from?" He pressed somewhat urgently.

"Earth! Jeeez, it's not like we're on Mars, where else would I come from? Or be in for that matter, are we even in England anymore?" She snapped. She was lost and this man was nuts.

"I can't say I know of England. But we're in Middle Earth."

"There is no such thing!"

"Of course there is, you are here are you not?"

"You're crazy! I want to go back home, where are the others?"

"They are not with us, clearly. I have not a clue as to what you are talking about!"

"Take me back you stupid old man!"

"How can I take you back when I did not take you in the first place? I simply found you while travelling to meet Saruman the White!"

"Saruman? Gandalf? What kind of names are those? You're nuts! Totally bonkers!"

"You better believe you are here, because I see no other aid! Apologise you insolent child" he said, slightly angry now, who was she to shout at a wizard?

"No bloody way am I believing this crap!" She then grabbed his staff in her fury and proceeded to bash it against a nearby tree, trying to break it. "This isn't real, this isn't magic! Clear your head you loopy old granddad!" It was when the staff started to emit sparks that Gandalf snatched the staff off of her and roared

"You foolish little girl! You dare break a wizards stick! I am Gandalf servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor, I command you to stop!"

"Oh? And what are you, old great and powerful flame master going to do about It? Cut me in half?" She sneered maliciously. "Are you even mad? Or are you just pretending so you can get a little lady servant all to yourself?" She glared at him while smirking cruelly.

"Do not take me as some conjurer of cheap tricks!" He roared, dark grey storm clouds brewing behind his head. "I was trying to help you, but this has gone too far. You will pay me the respect I deserve!" And brought his staff upon the grassy floor. A ring of light erupted from the top off his staff, sweeping through Lexi, knocking her back and making her float, unconscious, 2 metres off the floor with her hair blowing softly every which way in the wind.

"What did you do?" A new voice cried. Gandalf spun around on his heels, behind him he saw the dark brown haired girl now awake, leaning on her elbows and staring at home, her features contorted in confusion.

"Wake the others, I'll tell you on our way to Bree." He said, mumbling a few words in another language. Lexi's unmoving form followed him wherever he walked.

"What's Br-" her question was cut off by Gandalf.

"I'll explain on the way! We must press on before the darkness settles." He whistled sharply and a startlingly white horse galloped over the horizon followed by two other horses. The White horse came to a stop beside Gandalf and bowed, allowing the old man to get on. The palomino horse came to a stop next to Morgan and did the same while the chocolate dun allowed the now partially awake twins to hop on. As soon as the riders were seated securely the 3 beasts started to gallop towards the village. Lexi glided behind them, attached to Gandalf's side.

"Uhh, excuse me-" Morgan started

"Gandalf... the Grey"

"Ok Gandalf, We must warn you," Brett said "Lex is terrified of horses, so it's best not to let her wake up... How did you get her to go to sleep in the daytime anyway? She barely sleeps at night let alone in the day."

"All of you must listen closely to what I'm about to say-" the elderly wizard spoke darkly. The three nodded earnestly. "I believe that you are not from this world, I'm not sure how, but I think you have somehow switched worlds and ended up here. Now I must warn you, this world is a dangerous place, the Dark Lord Sauron threatens Middle Earth further and more severely with each passing day. His spies are everywhere, there is danger around every corner and it is imperative that we destroy him as soon as possible. I was travelling this way to find a very special hobbit who has the tool to do just this when I found the four of you." ...

There was a silence where the three of them expected him to carry on speaking, when they realised he wasn't going to Jamie spoke up. "Right well, what on Earth is a hobbit? What are you? What is Bree? How is Lex still asleep? Are you just going to leave us? And why is Lexi floating?"

"The girl is floating because I made her, she wrongly attacked an old man and I put her to sleep. I was able to do this because I am a wizard. The village we are travelling to is called Bree."

"What about our other questions?"

"You will see soon enough now come on! We must hurry!" The whole group sped up even more and they eventually reached the grungy little village as the last speck of sun disappeared over the hills in the distance, shrouding the land in pitch black darkness. It had also started to rain and the group were all soaked to the bone.

The loud sounds of hoof prints ricocheted off of the numerous buildings that were all tightly packed into the tiny village, alerting everyone of their presence. The heavy rain beat down on them as stable hands spilled from stables shouting instructions to them and to each other. Other villagers peeked out of tiny windows and a few rushed out to greet them.

One man in particular caught Morgan's eye. He was a scraggly unclean man with dark, slightly greasy, unkempt hair, he hid under a worn, black travellers cloak and his hauntingly soulful brown eyes looked searchingly at their little group, becoming slightly wider and worried when he saw Lexi. He did not, however, show any signs of moving to help them until his eyes found Gandalf. His face then lit up in recognition and he hopped up and exited the little building. The crowd parted for him and he went straight up to Gandalf who had a whispered conversation with him. The old wizard then he pointed his staff at Lexi, mumbled some words and then let her fall into the dark man's waiting arms before galloping off and leaving them there.

"All of you come with me." He growled so as not to be heard. They all snuck through the doors and up the stairs of a building called the Prancing Pony and piled into a shabby little room, completely bare of any furniture bar an old bed and a chair facing the window. The man walked in and lay Lexi down gently on the bed and then went back over to the door. "I shall go and get some more chairs, stay here and wait for me." He said before disappearing down the creaky wooden stairs.

Jamie, Brett and Morgan shuffled into the room and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with themselves. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, they spun around quickly and gasped.

There stood a glowing figure dressed in white and gold robes with a hood covering their face. The figure looked at them darted over to Lexi and stroked one finger across her forehead and a golden light surrounded her. She started to shriek in pain in her sleep, gripping both sides of her head and curling up into a ball, thrashing about wildly. They heard someone thunder up the stairs and start banging loudly on the door, shaking it almost off its hinges.

The figure turned looked at it and then darted swiftly towards the rest of them, first flicking Jamie and Brett in the side of the head making them both unconscious before turning to Morgan. It lunged for the sides of her face but then seemed to stop and think, tilting its head to one side before moving its hands and placing two thumbs on her forehead. Morgan immediately felt drowsy and dropped to the floor after loosing all feeling in her limbs.

The last thing she saw was the figure disappear in a bright flash and the man burst in, looking around frantically at all of them before racing over to Lexi who was still thrashing and shrieking. Then she lost all sight and lost all senses and fell into the dark abyss we all call sleep..

**Umm yeah, hope you enjoyed that. Questions? Review. Criticism? (Constructive of course) review. Any nice, inspirational comments? Well, you know what to do. Thank you so much for reading, see you next time, byeeeee! :)**

**(oh and another thing someone complained about the story not having spacing or paragraphs. i've fixed it now but ****I'm sorry if you read it like that and was annoyed at me. if it happens again please tell me so i can fix it. I'm sorry if this doesn't apply to you. thanks again for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 2, again

**So this is quite a short chapter, I'm doing it to sort of explain what happened at the end of the last chapter, and because I have kept you waiting far too long and I'm really really sorry and I hope you can forgive me…. anyway hope you enjoy this little snippet thing :) **

As I burst through the heavy wooden double doors I saw my husband, Manwë, looking solemnly at the waterfall in the great hall, he looked up as I walked in.

"Any news?" I asked him "Has she been located?"

"Yes, umm, she arrived…" Manwë turned his head towards the pool and looked right into it "but there"s been a mistake." Dreading what I was about to see I walked cautiously towards the pool and looked down.

I gasped at the sight before me, the image in the pool showed Gandalf riding Shadowfax through the rain, a girl trailed in the air behind him… the girl from my vision. She wasn't supposed to be here yet, we weren't prepared.

"What is she doing here already?" I said to Manwë "she cant be here yet."

"That isn't the only thing he replied gravely pointing to 2 other horses galloping alongside. I looked closer and saw 3 figures riding the horses.

"They aren't from here, they aren't supposed to be here at all. This hiccup is going to mess everything up if we don't do something now".

"Oh no… Oh no! how are we going to fix this Manwë?" I whispered.

"The fact that they're even here isn't the worst bit. They are all earthlings still. 'Humans' I think they call themselves. No powers, next to no stamina, agility or endurance, extremely vain and violent. Have you seen the wars in their world? They are completely unfit to be living here."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, first… he began.

I watched the girls arrive, the chosen one still unconscious and being carried by a dark haired stranger and saw them disappear up the stairs. I had rose up out of my seat as quick as a flash and darted stealthily up the stars behind them. The door slammed in my face before I could get in. Rolling my eyes I waved my hand leaving a gold stain on the door before the stain glowed and the mark turned invisible as well as that part of the door and I scrutinised the scene before me.

The chosen one lay on the bed while the rest of them surrounded her, firing questions at the dark haired man. I knew him. his name was Aragorn… known as Strider in these parts. I knew him because of his father, he looks just like his father, and his grandfather.

I tried to make out what they were all saying but they seemed to be mumbling. I was about to make the rooms noise available to my ears when I saw the ranger heading towards the door. I slunk back into the shadows and waited patiently for him to go downstairs. He opened the door and slid out of the room, shutting it carefully behind him and crept downstairs.

After checking for a moment that he wasn't about to come back up, I stepped over to the door, ripped it open and darted inside. I slammed it shut and put one glowing hand on the door effectively sealing it from anyone that tried to enter.

I slowly turned around and cocked my head at the people in the room. They all stood unmoving, just staring at me. I smiled from beneath my hood, I knew exactly what to do. I moved to the girl lying on the bed staring at her face and smiling. She really was the perfect choice.

I brushed my thumb over her forehead, letting my energy flow through my hand into her body. I could see it take effect almost immediately and a faint golden glow covered her body. I retracted my hand and turned to the others. What to do with these.

The two similar 'humans', presumably the chosen one's siblings, were easy. They would have to be half elves, just like Elrond's family in Rivendell. their kind, passionate personalities were exactly that of an elf. However that personality was laced with the undertones of protectiveness, even to the point of brutality that were present in that of only the half elves, plus they had to have at least some resemblance to their sister.

The girl however… She was difficult. Unlike the others she had severe attitude problems like a dwarf. She also had the mischievous wise streak present in all elves. She wouldn't suit the race of men due to her kindness and feminine quality and her overall lack of greed.

Unless… Yes, being a hobbit would suit her personality perfectly. It would be a little more painful than the twins transformation but nowhere near as horrifically painful as the chosen ones transformation. Having that much power entering her body would have that effect though. Not to mention the pain of the change into a full elf as an added bonus.

The point was, these people could not survive here in the state they were in. I heard shrieks from behind me as the transformation started and realised I needed to get this done quickly as I possibly could.

Somebody outside the door thundered up the stairs and started to bang on and rattle the door,trying to get it open. I darted over to the twins flicking them in the temples and effectively working my magic before moving on to the girl.

When I got there I hesitated, almost rethinking my decision. I tilted my head deep in thought until I was shocked out of my thoughts by the banging on the door I quickly pressed both of my thumbs to her forehead, watching her fall unconscious before backing into the centre of the room. I flicked my wrist one last time at the chosen one briefly glancing at the ring that materialised on there middle finger before vanishing myself in a flash of light.

"Is the deed done" Manwë spoke .

"Yes they should all be changed within the next 3 hours." I hesitated. "Did we do the right thing?"

"Yes Varda. They wouldn't survive without it."

"But the pain were putting them through-"

"Will be worth it when they all survive in the end" he cut me off.

"I hope so…" I whispered before looking at the chaotic scene in the pool in front of me. "What hope is there if not?"

**Yeah so I'm really sorry that this chapter was a bit rubbish... I'd now like to thank all people who've read this story and especially people who have reviewed followed and favourited this story. It seriously makes me so happy and grateful, so yeah, thank you! See you next time... :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Well, hello there again... It's been a while... And I'm so sorry about that. I would like to thank a very lovely person for reviewing, KikiB18, they made the writing process go so much faster and made my day. Also, LegGree has reviewed twice now, if you're still here, firstly, hi, and secondly, I hope you know I really appreciate it. But I won't ramble on and on with excuses and keep you waiting, I've done too much of that already. So, enjoy the chapter, I really hope you like it, don't forget to review, and I'll speak to you next time, bye! :)**

* * *

Lexi slowly came to consciousness and started to whimper in pain, all of her limbs hurt, the pain was more than she'd ever felt before. She felt like her whole body had been stretched and and pulled and ripped apart over and over again. Her face ached and her ears felt like they were on fire. She shifted slightly and cried out in agony as a flash of pain ran through her body, like red hot lava was running through her veins. Suddenly something cold was put onto her forehead.

"Sshhhhh, shhhhhh. It's ok, just stay still." A male voice whispered soothingly into her ear and stroked the top of her head. Lexi cracked her eyes open a smidge to see the man that had took them off of Gandalf. "Now," He said gently upon realising she was fully awake, "I'm going to go and get you something to numb the pain. Lexi gave her consent in the form of a small whimper. The man got up and left the room.

He soon returned with a handful of herbs and walked into the bathroom. He ran back downstairs and returned with some steaming bubbling pots of water which he added the herbs to before coming and picking her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He murmured as she screamed in pain and he played her gently in the tub after checking the temperature of the water. Slowly but surely she felt the water begin to sooth the burning pain within her and could move without it hurting.

"Thank you" She said gratefully, smiling at him before turning serious. "Who are you? What happened?"

"My name is Aragorn, I've been looking after you since that person did something to you." he noticed her blank, confused expression. "You cannot remember? I heard screaming so I ran back up here. There was somebody in here with you."

"Nope, don't remember any of that. Are you sure I'm not in some weird dream?" Lexi asked tiredly starting to stand up. "Where are we? Truthfully?"

"Did Gandalf not tell you?" He asked her in disbelief.

"He did… Well he told me we were in a place called Middle Earth? That cant be right can it? I mean, theres no such place!" He stared for a moment before opening his mouth. He closed it, obviously struggling with what to say to her. He got up and started to pace, rubbing his jaw with his hands. He eventually stopped at the window.

"Gandalf was telling the truth, he doesn't…" He broke off, deciding what to say. "he isn't very empathetic. But never mind, I want you to tell me, how did you get here?"

"Well, the fire exploded, I think… And we woke up in a different place. And then that wizard did something to me and I woke up again here for a second… and then obviously somebody else did something else to me because I just woke up differently again." Lexi stopped, wrapping strands of her golden brown hair around her hand in thought. "Does somebody have something against me?"

"I'm not sure, no doubt a matter you'll have to take up with either Gandalf or Lord Elrond."

"Lord Elrond?" Lexi questioned "Great, yet another extremely odd sounding name…" She grumbled to herself, prompting an offended look from Aragorn before she asked "So who is he?"

"Elrond is Lord of Ilmadris, otherwise known as Rivendell, last homely house east of the sea. City of the elves." He raised his eyebrows at her puzzled stare.

"City of the elves? What do you mean elves?" She cried, outraged, he was trying to mess with her head, she knew it. Was this a birthday prank. "Why are you lying to me there's no such thing as elves, please just take me back home."

"I'm sorry, I've been told to look after you by Gandalf, I'm afraid I cannot take you back. And even if I could, I know not how." Aragorn said sadly. He then remembered what she'd said. "What do you mean there is no such thing as elves! What are you then?"

"I'm a human. Obviously. And I am pretty sure there is no such thing." She snapped adamantly.

"I've lived with the elves for almost my whole life, I am convinced there is a such thing. Where have you been living your whole live? Have you not heard of men, hobbits… Dwarves?" She shook her head. "Well, you have much to learn then, I'm sorry. I've never heard of a human, but you look very similar to the elves if you ask me. The pointy ears, the height-"

"Pointy ears!" Lexi cut in, "I don't have pointy ears, I'm not that tall either-" She was cut off by Aragorn who coughed slightly before pointing at the mirror. She stared at him oddly before deciding to humour him and got out of the bath and walked over to the mirror.

What she saw shocked her. She had grown at least half a head taller and had become slimmer, her limbs long and toned. Her face was cleared of any imperfections and her cheekbones had become higher and her jaw sharper, all her baby fat had disappeared completely. Her ears? Indeed as Aragorn had said, they were now long and pointy. Her hair was also a bit longer and seemed brighter and more golden than before.

"What happened to me?" She cried horrified at the transformation, though not completely against it she was scared and upset that it had happened… A lot of weird things were happening and she just wanted to go back home.

"You mean you were not like this before? I guessed it was because you were ill that you looked so dull." He sounded confused.

"No. I- I looked like you… Well minus the man part, but I looked human before."

"You mean you were from the race of men?"

"I don't know, yes?" She moaned, stressed.

"You all were?" He mumbled.

"Yes," Lexi snapped "Why, what is it this time?" Aragorn rubbed his face stressfully and pointed over to her friends. She gasped and ran over to them.

The three were sprawled out on the floor, still asleep. Her siblings she wasn't too worried about, they looked about the same as her, with the exception of keeping their darker hair. Morgan however, well, that was a different story. The most notable difference was that she'd shrunk, shrunk to the size of a 6 year old. She also looked a bit younger, especially face wise and her ears also had a slight point, not as noticeable as Lexi's but still there, however, much unlike the rest of her, her feet had grown enormously.

She turned back to Aragorn. "Are they ok? Why aren't they awake?"

"They did wake up. Before you did. I told them that they were to rest up."

"But how? Wha- W… What even happened? Why are they like that?"

He shrugged, utterly clueless "I feel Lord Elrond will have some answers. You-" He broke off suddenly, peering out of the window. "Come, quickly. we need to get downstairs."

"What, why? What about them?" She panicked pointing at her friends.

"There is someone I need to meet. He and his friend will be our travelling companions, but I cannot leave you in the room alone, it is unsafe for you to be alone. I told them that I would protect you and they shouldn't worry, they shall be fine now, come. "He murmured before ushering her through the door and following her downstairs.

She stopped at an empty table in the corner and looked back at Aragorn for conformation, he nodded slightly and joined her after she sat down.

"Put this on." He said quietly, handing her a tattered, muddy brown cloak, before pulling his own hood up and lighting a pipe. Lexi did as he asked and she too tugged her hood over her head and hid her long hair inside it.

After a moment of silence in which all the other pub goers stopped and stared at the pair of them, everyone went back to their usual business and the pub was once again filled with the sounds of raucous laughter and shouting.

After about 15 minutes of sitting there doing nothing, not saying a single word, Aragorn looked up towards the door interestedly. Seconds later the door opened and 4 children fell in through the door clumsily and ran towards the bar where one of the children started to converse with the inn keeper.

Lexi looked to Aragorn and followed his eyes back to the darker haired hobbit speaking to the innkeeper. She looked back at Aragorn incredulously.

"Are they our travelling companions? You said there would be two, why is there four?" She questioned in a whisper.

"They are. I don't know why there is four of them though. Gandalf told me there would be two."

"But- But- They're just children!" She hissed.

"No, that is what you would call a hobbit. Just like your friend upstairs."

"Sooo, they all look like that then?" Aragorn nodded. "Oh… Ok. So do they know we're here?"

"No, not exactly. They are expecting Gandalf. We need to keep our eyes on them, especially that one." He murmured, discreetly pointing at the hobbit at the front of the little pack. "That's Frodo. He carries something of great importance, but we should talk more upstairs. There could be ears anywhere." They both turned back around to see the hobbits break conversation with the inn keeper and converse worriedly amongst themselves before they shuffled towards and empty table in the far back of the room.

"So what now?" I asked Aragorn.

"We wait." He replied calmly, looking back towards Frodo and puffing on his pipe.

* * *

After a few hours of sitting and watching the hobbits, Lexi decided to listen in to what the hobbits were saying.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." Frodo was saying soothingly to a chunkier, blonde hobbit who just looked at him with a face full of worry. They were then interrupted by a 3rd hobbit with light brown hair who dropped a huge mug of beer on the table, plopping back into his seat heavily.

"What's that?" Breathed the fourth hobbit in amazement.

"This, my friend, is a pint" The third boasted proudly.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" The fourth cried excitedly before leaping up and scurrying unsteadily over to the bar. Lexi rolled her eyes, he two of them had been at it ever since they came in and were getting drunker and drunker by the second.

"You've had a whole half already" The second hobbit shouted after him before he glanced over at us and became tense once more. "Those fellows've done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." He told Frodo darkly. Realising that this was correct, Frodo gestured for the innkeeper, Butterbur, to come over.

"Excuse me, those people in the corner, who are they?" Frodo asked him curiously. Butterbur turned and gazed at us.

"He's one of those rangers;" Butterbur said quietly, pointing at Aragorn "They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

"Strider." Frodo murmured to himself, fiddling with something underneath the table that seemed to catch Aragorn's attention.

"But the other one," The fat hobbit cut in. "Who is that?"

"I… Don't know. Never seen them before in my life." Suddenly Frodo started to act a bit strange, sweat dripping down his brow and cocking his head as if he were listening to something. Taking no notice, Butterbur carried on. "I'd bet they're dangerous too though, I'd stay away from them."

Frodo continued to stare blankly ahead whilst toying with the ring under the table nervously, his eyes started to close slowly and he started to frown until a loud shout was heard from the bar.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins… He's over there…" Aragorn, Lexi and Frodo all looked up to the bar in panic to see the fourth hobbit surrounded by men with his own pint in hand, pointing at Frodo who then leapt to his feet and pushed his way towards the bar.

"Frodo Baggins." The fourth hobbit continued loudly. "He's my second cousin once removed, on his mothers side and my third cousin twice removed on his fathers side… If you follow me." Frodo grabbed his sleeve, spilling his beer and electing a look of complete surprise.

"Pippin!" Frodo cried, partly exasperated and partly worried. So that's the fourth hobbits name, Lexi thought indifferently, before turning back to Aragorn and noticing his look of panic.

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed, pushing Frodo away.

Frodo stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. At that instant the whole inn went silent and all attention turned to Frodo. The ring he'd been twiddling flew into the air, twinkling and glinting as it hung in the air and almost as if it were going in slow motion as it began its descent and when Frodo threw his arm up to catch it, it slipped right onto his outstretched finger, and then to everyones complete shock, he disappeared entirely.

The whole pub suddenly burst into life, all customers erupting into an excited babble of voices. Aragorn frowned, the fat, blonde hobbit looked sick, and Pippin at the bar seemed to sober immediately. Lexi suddenly felt a severe burning pain around her ring finger on her right hand and looked down to see a gorgeous ring on her finger. Unlike the thin golden band that Frodo had, this one was silver, big, but dainty and very intricate.

The ring was made up of 4 thin, individual bands, all shaped like vines with detailed little leaves in places. All vines each had a tiny different coloured band imbedded in it in twisting patterns, each made of a different type of jewel, sapphire, emerald, ruby and diamond. Each vine was then twisted together, criss crossing and weaving around each other in an intricate pattern. The ring seemed to glow and shimmer, and currently it was burning her. It was turning the skin underneath it red and it started to burn and blister. She tried desperately to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge, she couldn't even twist it or wiggle it even a little.

Suddenly she felt something hit her legs and Frodo reappeared after pulling off his ring, and almost immediately, the burning stopped too.

"Bring up the others" Aragorn growled before delving underneath the table, grabbing Frodo by the collar and dragging him away and up the stairs. Lexi placed her head back into her hands and waited.

Pippin leapt up to his feet and rejoined the rest of the hobbits, who all looked terrified and shocked.

"Where did he go?" Pippin asked, looking round the room in puzzlement. the other two stood up looking around.

"That man, Strider's gone!" The blonde hobbit cried. "He took Frodo!"

"But, where did he take him?" Asked Pippin.

"Hey! His friend is still over there!" Shouted the third hobbit gleefully. "Get him!" The hobbits leapt out of their seats and ran over to Lexi, grabbing her sleeve threateningly.

"Take us to your friend, take us to Frodo!" Sam growled in what he must have deemed a menacing tone. Lexi rolled her eyes and stood up, causing the hobbits to run back, scared of her. She just shook her head amusedly and walked towards the stairs, motioning to them to follow her.

As she climbed the stairs she heard some strange sounds behind her, the patter of hobbit feet the scraping and banging of a wooden chair going up the stairs, even the metal clanking of a candelabra. She also heard the end of the conversation Aragorn was having with Frodo.

"Not nearly frightened enough." She heard him growl, "I know what hunts you." Lexi heard frodo gasp as she reached the door. she opened it and walked straight in, stepping past aragorn and over to the bed where Morgan, Jamie and Brett now sat whispering to each other. they all got up to hug her and whisper greetings before turing back to watch the hobbits.

"let him go or i'll have you, Longshanks!" The blonde hobbit cried angrily, holding his fists up in an offensive stance. Behind him, Pippin held up a chair and the other one brandished a candlestick. Aragorn sheathed his sword and smiled slightly. Lexi snorted humorously before turning, removing Aragorn's filthy cloak and shaking out her long hair.

"You're a girl!" All 4 hobbits cried in shock. Lexi just laughed, nodding. They continued to stare at her in awe.

"She's so beautiful." She heard Pippin whisper. Aragorn actually laughed this time before addressing the hobbits.

"She's an elf," He explained to Pippin before turning to the blonde "and you have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that alone wont save you… You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Little Frodo looked around with an expression of terror on his face.

Lexi awoke to the sounds of ear splitting shrieking, she looked around the room, bleary eyed and saw Sam, the blonde hobbit, as she'd found out was his name, sit up with a start. Another bout of shrieking reached everyones ears and they too jolted awake. Jamie pulled Lexi into a hug from the place she was sitting next to her on the floor next to the bed. Brett had his arm around Jamie's shoulder and Lexi grabbed Morgan's little hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Aragorn sat by the window with Frodo, grimly listening to the sounds echoing across the courtyard outside.

"What are they?" Asked Frodo curiously.

"They were once men." Aragorn glanced quickly at Frodo and then looked away. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them 9 rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." He looked away from the window and back to the group, the glowing embers of the fire lighting his face hauntingly. "They are the Nazgul, ring wraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring… Drawn to the power of the one… They will never stop hunting you." He turned to the window once more.

Lexi and her friends turned to each other, exchanging worried expressions. 'What have we got ourselves into' was their last thought before they succumbed to the power of sleep once again.

* * *

"So the transformation is complete?" Manwë asked, striding into the great halls.

"Yes, the deed is done." Varda replied, gracefully rising to her feet and greeting her husband with an affectionate kiss before turning away and staring sadly into the seeing pool. "But you should have seen the amount of pain she was in, it was horrible."

"We did it for the best." Manwë consoled his wife. "Both she, and the world will be better off for this." He cupped her cheek with his hand but dropped it, turning to the pool. "But what of the ring?"

"It certainly works, you should have seen the way it burned when the one was in use. It will definitely be useful, as a deterrent to using the one, or as a way of protecting the ring bearer." Varda looked up at him, almost guiltily. "Even without it being activated"

"You did not activate it. Why ever not?" Manwë questioned in bewilderment.

"it was not the right time." She smiled knowingly "Surrounded by people of great importance, and without proper training or somebody to guide her the consequences will be disastrous."

"Hmm, yes, I agree. But then what is the proper time to activate the magic in it?"

"We… Will know the time when it is upon us." They both stared into the water, watching the girl sleep peacefully, her mind unplagued by the horrors of the world. "Let us just hope that that time comes later, rather than sooner."

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry, I know I said I would go but I wanted to ask everyone something before I did. I'm wondering what to put as the story image, does anyone have any suggestions? Is there a person you imagine would fit Lexi's character? I could draw the ring? Draw Lexi wearing the ring? Is there an image you want me to use for it? If anybody has any suggestions feel free to review, I'd be happy to consider anything. I'm sorry again for this chapter taking so long but i really really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading, bye guys! :)**


End file.
